Koushiro, Koushiro, where for art thou Koushiro
by The Sta' Bita
Summary: The first Koumo/Moshiro on fanfic. All starts when TK casts the Digidestined in his play. Now Momoe has a straight coupling. :D


Disclaimer I do not own Digimon nor do I accept all the aspects of 25 years later so just bear with. I don't feel like explaining why Sora and Matt aren't going out either so just assume they had a friendly one before hand OK. And by the way as for Izzy's ramblings about computers I just made some of it up since I'm not a computer genius. {:-{|-  
  
All the Digidestined are together in the Digiworld, on a summer morning, so that they can be cast in TK's play he's writing. He got the idea from Michael two weeks ago and approached everybody so they'd have something to do.  
  
"So," the blonde blue-eyed boy interrupts, "I don't really have too many girls for you to choose from Izzy is it OK if I make you single, or do you want me to make up a girl for you?" he questions, his voice suggesting the latter of the two options being his choice.  
  
"Yeah, Prodigious!" the fifteen year old apple haired boy answers still staring at his laptop's screen.  
  
"Uhh Izzy?" the younger of the two boys responds with a bewildered look, "I don't think that was a 'prodigious or atrocious' question.  
  
"What TK?" Izzy finally acknowledges his presence by turning his gaze from his computer, only to have his eye caught by a flashing banner.  
  
"You weren't paying attention were you?" TK sighs with a hint of irritation in his voice.  
  
"No, you spoke clearly TK I just wasn't paying attention, after all someone wants to trade me a twenty-five giga byte voice analyzer with an extra two giga byte external hard drive with a DPC satellite uplink just for a mother board in a computer I never use, and could build from scratch what a llam ..."  
  
"You might as well give it up TK he's not gonna stop staring at that laptop," Matt chuckles amused by his younger brothers frustration and Izzy's infatuation with his computer.  
  
"Yeah I think he's in love with it TK. Maybe you should assign him that laptop as his girl friend," Tai chimes in.  
  
"Like your in love with your soccer ball Tai don't think I haven't seen you shine it," Izzy says through a smirk.  
  
"Whatever, it's my lucky soccer ball it was the first one I ever made a goal with," Tai added in his defense, but not to defensively.  
  
"Ew Tai you played with that ball? You made me kiss the stupid thing last time I played at a concert," Matt turned up his nose just imaging what Tai may have not stepped in before kicking that ball.  
  
Click TK folded the screen of Izzy's laptop down, "That's it I'm just assigning everyone people ... by straws heh."  
  
Five minutes later:  
  
"OK. Tai, you're with Sora," the two Digidestined blush immediately from the grouping. "Matt, you got Jun," TK snickers, Jun turn four shades of red, while Matt turns a little pink and sighs in defeat. "Joe, you Mimi," Joe sneezes because of the flowers near where they're sitting, while Mimi acknowledges it like he had said she has pink hair. "Heh. Davis, you're with Yolei," TK says very amused that Davis insisted on Kari. Davis and Yolei just both cross their arms and give an exasperated sigh in unison. "And last up Izzy, you got ..." TK pauses to make sure every body quiets down so they can hear the last two roles given, "Momoe Inoue. So now that all the roles are given, here are your lines, if you need help, I or one of the backstage staff will help you."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute Kari didn't get a part Tw," Davis points out "why?"  
  
"Good question Dasiv," TK states, "you guys remember when I asked you two weeks ago if you wanted to do this? Well, the day after I was told in advance that Kari would get a role but umm ... free from paring," TK kicks some dirt trying not to look directly at Tai and indirectly rat him out. "So if there's no more questions let's get started."  
  
A/N: Ok this chapter is done, you can go home now, do not ask why. So how is it, I hope you like since it's the only one of its kind. Cho-ouch (chow ^_^;;) 


End file.
